simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Rittap/@comment-4170031-20120901133608
YOU: Witam, prosiłam niedawno o zmianę nazwy konta na thesims3.com, została ona przez Was zmieniona, jednak konto mi się zepsuło. To moja strona: http://mypage.thesims3.com/mypage/Medelune Gdy na nią wchodzę pojawia się błąd 404 - Nie znaleziono strony. Jest też jeszcze dodatkowo strona z moim starym nickiem: http://mypage.thesims3.com/mypage/Maddie_Goth Czy możecie to naprawić ? Dodam także, że gdy wchodzę na czyjąś stronę pojawia się ``Zaloguj się, aby umożliwić interakcje z tym członkiem.``. Czy możecie to naprawić ? Pozdrawiam. Screen Name Billing Address Zip Code Error Message Last 8 Digits of Credit Card or Last Game Time Card Promo Code Product Code 07/31/12 at 07:48 pm ADVISOR: Witam serdecznie, Dziękuję za kontakt z Centrum Pomocy Electronic Arts. Na wstępie chciałem bardzo przeprosić za opóźnienia w odpowiedzi. Nasz zespół dokłada wszelkich starań, aby odpowiadać na maile na bieżąco, jednak nie zawsze jest to możliwe. Proszę o przesłanie skanu lub zdjęcia numeru seryjnego podstawy gry The Sims 3. Proszę również o przepisanie kodu w treści e-maila. W przypadku dodatkowych pytań proszę o odpowiedź z tego maila. Pozdrawiam, Kamil EA Centrum Pomocy Więcej informacji na pomoc.ea.pl lub pod numerem telefonu +48 22 39 70 840 08/06/12 at 10:25 am YOU: Moja podstawa gry The Sims 3 nie jest zarejestrowana, ponieważ zarejestrował ją u siebie ktoś inny. Moja strona zepsuła się, gdy państwo zmienili mi nick, z Maddie_Goth na Medelune. Bardzo proszę, czy moglibyście tą moją stronę naprawić ? Oto parę screenów: http://zapodaj.net/images/5f005b9297e1b.png (zmiana awatara) http://zapodaj.net/images/ceecc5d1ca711.png (edycja mojego profilu) http://zapodaj.net/images/ac03876399fc1.png (lista zaproszeń do znajomych http://mypage.thesims3.com/friendslist.html?screenName=Medelune&friendStatus=PENDING ) http://zapodaj.net/images/09b4bf266a141.png (strona znajomego) Czy możecie to naprawić ? Dodam też, że gdy loguję się z gry wyświetla się stary nick. Pozdrawiam, 08/06/12 at 01:42 pm ADVISOR: Witam ponownie, Aby wszystko działało poprawnie podstawa gry The SIms 3 musi być zarejestrowana na tym samym koncie, co dodatki. Proszę o przesłanie zdjęcia lub skanu numeru seryjnego podstawy The Sims 3. Wówczas będziemy w stanie pomóc. W przypadku dodatkowych pytań proszę o odpowiedź z tego maila. Pozdrawiam, Kamil EA Centrum Pomocy Więcej informacji na pomoc.ea.pl lub pod numerem telefonu +48 22 39 70 840 08/06/12 at 01:52 pm YOU: Oto zdjęcia: http://zapodaj.net/images/330af41473ec0.jpg http://zapodaj.net/images/f464453a85425.jpg 08/06/12 at 08:49 pm ADVISOR: Witam serdecznie, Dziękuję za kontakt z Centrum Pomocy Electronic Arts. Na wstępie chciałem bardzo przeprosić za opóźnienia w odpowiedzi. Nasz zespół dokłada wszelkich starań aby odpowiadać na maile na bieżąco, jednak nie zawsze jest to możliwe. Za wszelkie niedogodności tym spowodowane bardzo przepraszam. Przykro mi, że doświadcza Pani problemów z naszym produktem. Abym mógł rozwiązać ten problem proszę o przesłanie skanu lub zdjęcia numeru seryjnego gry wraz ze zdjęciem pudełka z płytą. Proszę także przepisać klucz w treści wiadomości. Jeżeli Pani posiada - proszę dołączyć na zdjęciu dowód zakupu. Wyżej wymienione proszę umieścić jako załącznik do swojej sprawy (nr 04872072) na stronie www.help.ea.com (proszę się zalogować wybrać zakładkę "Pomoc" i po prawej stronie odnaleźć swój numer sprawy, po czym załączyć odpowiednie pliki. Proszę także datę urodzenia podaną przy zakładaniu konta oraz e-mail użyty do pierwszej rejestracji. Niestety jest to konieczne do weryfikacji własności konta. Niestety nie jestem w stanie otworzyć linków z serwisu http://zapodaj.net/. Mając te dane będę w stanie pomóc Panu rozwiązać kwestię związaną z grą. Pozdrawiam, Michał EA Centrum Pomocy Więcej informacji na pomoc.ea.pl lub pod numerem telefonu +48 22 39 70 840 08/14/12 at 11:43 am YOU: W załączniku wysyłam zdjęcie kodu z pudełkiem. 08/14/12 at 12:37 pm ADVISOR: Witam serdecznie, Dziękuję za kontakt z Centrum Pomocy Electronic Arts. Przepraszam za wszelkie nieprawidłowości związane z grą. Na Pani koncie medelune@gmail.com uaktywniłem nową kopię podstawy The Sims 3 o kluczu 63FF-BMGT-JLV6-R7BF-EWVE. Jest to Pani nowy klucz produktu i zastępuje kod na instrukcji dołączonej do płyty (który, został już przeze mnie wyłączony). Proszę zalogować się na stronie www.thesims3.com swoim mailem medelune@gmail.com i problem powinien zniknąć w najbliższym czasie (do 24h). W przypadku problemów, proszę dopisać klucz produktu w zakładce "moje gry", by dokończyć rejestrację nowego kodu na Pani koncie. Mam nadzieję, że problem został rozwiązany. W przypadku dodatkowych pytań proszę o odpowiedź z tego maila. Pozdrawiam, Michał EA Centrum Pomocy Więcej informacji na pomoc.ea.pl lub pod numerem telefonu +48 22 39 70 840 08/14/12 at 12:53 pm YOU: Dziękuję, ale konto dalej nie działa... 08/16/12 at 07:45 pm YOU: Halo, czy dostanę jeszcze jakąś pomoc ? Przepraszam bardzo, ale moje konto dalej jest zepsute.. już od jakiś kilku tygodni.